Various means have been used in the prior art to transport and load rockets into a carrier weapon such as a helicopter or into a fixed wing aircraft. One of the problems with these prior art devices was that in order to reload a launching vehicle, a rearm crew had in most instances, to individually take each rocket out of its shipping container and load it into a launcher. This procedure was often time consuming and expensive and under battlefield conditions could be hazardous to personnel when the carrier weapon was rearmed in a forward combat area. Another problem with prior art launching devices was their excessive weight which frequently limited the aircraft payload carrying capability. It was not uncommon for a launcher system without rockets therein to weigh approximately 300 to 400 pounds. The flight weight for a 19 tube launcher of the present design is approximately 80 pounds. In addition, the prior art devices were generally more costly than the present invention because they often required separate packaging materials for shipment of the rockets which were not reuseable.